Hetalia! Hero meets Heroine!
by crystalwings1432
Summary: Spain shares the tragic news of the disappearance of his closest friend. Soon after, a baby is found and it turns out she's the new version of the missing country! America finds himself being a dad for a night when he finds a charming young lady who turns out is the same girl who he'd begun to raise, cooking! Rated T for injuries,some fights & England & France fighting.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1- Cherished friend, Goodbye

Author's note: This will focus alot on America and an OC who I'll introduce.

Ch. 1 Cherished friend, goodbye  
>A seemingly young man wearing glasses, a bomber jacket with a 50 on the back, light brown military clothes over a white dress shirt and tie was pushing with all his might against a tall blonde serious looking man wearing green military clothes that had a tiny cross like figure dangling on a chain from the neck who also tried to push the other one down. "You are putting up a great fight. But I vill not allow you to vin this fight," the tall one spoke in a heavy German accent. "Well I'm the<strong> Hero<strong> so you shouldn't underestimate me," the other one spoke in perfect english. As soon as he finished, he gave one final shove, sending the German tripping into his seat. The other man recovered quickly from surprise as he responded,"America. You are just as strong as they say. I vill anticipate our next match. Just don't expect me to let you vin again." America smirked proudly. "Same here Germany I-" he never finished. A messy brunette haired young man seemingly as young in appearance as the American ran in out of breath. "America! Alemania! Salvador disappeared!" he shouted with a spanish accent. "WHAT!? SPAIN HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" The other two shouted. "Nobody knows how! I just told them the news. He was my best friend and he usually calls whenever he goes somewhere!" Poor Spain's green eyes were lined in tears of grief. The two nations shared an almost brotherly relationship with each other. But it was clear that what worried them the most was the country itself. If Salvador had disappeared for good, it wouldn't be long before the nation vanished along with him. "We need to find someone to take his place," a tan man walked in. "Si Cuba. Maybe. Alomejor," Spain's tears were falling down his face uncontrollably although the rest of himself did not react to the tradgedy. "Let's call an emergency meeting!" America concluded.

"As I've told you, Salvador has vanished completely. Not a single sign of where he could've gone," the green eyed Spaniard was no longer crying. At the other end of the table was Russia. He pulled the cloth of his scarf up to just under his nose. "We'll find him. I'll curse those who made him disappear so that they can confess where they put him. England, you know plenty of spells. Help me," he stated. This surprised all the other human incarnations of the countries. Russia usually used his evil powers without knowing it to screw with the lives of his own companions. For him to actually recognize he had any super human abilities astounded them. "R-Right. As long as that bloody Frog doesn't get in my way," England pointed at a man with shoulder length wavy golden hair. "C'est la vie Inglaterre. I'd never get in your way when you do something important. It'd be very grossier," the French man assured. "It's great that we've got investigative team and all, but shouldn't we focus on keeping El Salvador from being wiped off face of Earth Aru?" China asked. The others nodded in agreement. Loud cries brought their attention to the large window. A child, maybe just a toddler, was crying uncontrollably. What really got their attention was her appearance. Almost black, brown colored curly hair reached to just above her shoulders. Bright, honey colored eyes filled with innocently grieving tears. America was surprisingly the first to react. Shattering the window to pieces with a simple tap of his foot when he jumped, he brought the tiny child to his arms. She looked up at him. "Quien es usted?" she asked in Spanish. "Ummm... S-soy Alfred," the man told her his human name with a somewhat bad spanish. She wept even more in his gentle hold. "Q-quien es t-tu papi?" he asked back. "Estevan. He went away," she suddenly spoke english just as well as he did. Spain flinched at the name. "Alfred! Salvador's name was Estevan!" he shouted. "HUH?!" everyone was beyond startled at this new info.

The girl didn't know anything about what was going on. America just kept surprising them more and more. He hadn't touched a single burger, milk shake, randomly proclaimed he was hero or anything! The only thing he was doing was comforting the girl who'd lost her only relative. "What's your name?" he asked. "Rebecca. Alfred, could I maybe be big like you or your friends?" she asked innocently. This caught all the nations off guard. "Don't worry about that right now. How about we pretend to play Hero!" America suddenly went back to his usual cheery self. "You little wanker. I thought you'd finally matured," the bushy browed country grumbled. "So zhe child did nozing to help non?" France poked his rival's face in an attempt to get him to yell his usual rants. "She's such a cute bambina," Italy patted the girl's head. "I want to be the hero. You'll be the villain," she pointed determined to get her way at her guardian. "W-wait what!? Can't I just be your backup while England is the evil bad guy who tries to take over the world?!" Alfred exclaimed. The rest of the afternoon was spent in this way. By the end of the day when they left for their homes, there was simply one problem left. Who would take Rebecca home with them? She certainly couldn't fend for herself in her native land at such a young age! "I'm going with Alfred. You've all been nice, but I feel safe with him," she took his hand. " can come too can't he?" she asked. Canada who had never been noticed by anybody had a smile lighting up his face like a christmas tree. "S-sure I'll come!" he spun her around in the air happily as she giggled. The North American brothers smiled at each other, then at the girl, then at the other countries. "See ya tomorrow gang~" America waved while they left.

* * *

><p>Hi! It's a pleasure to meet the world of fandom! This is my first time uploading a fanfiction even though I've been writing them since forever :3 I don't expect you guys to just like my story out of the blue, but I don't want hateful comments either. I just want simple criticism to get better. Chapter 2 is almost done too. Now I'd like you guys to re-introduce yourselves to the characters. GUYS GET OVER HERE! *Only three come*<p>

*America walks in carrying Rebecca*: Oh hey! I noticed I'm gonna be the main character of this story. And next chapter I-

DUDE NO SPOILERS! -America: Awwwwww. -Me: Shut up Alfred Freedom Jones -America: IT'S FOSTER! IT'S ALFRED FOSTER JONES -*Canada randomly pops in*: I'm still here. -Me: Oh hey Canada! Don't worry you'll get more attention. Now if SOMEONE could please start Translation Time. :/

*Crickets* Fine I'll do it. Translations for today are:

Alemania=Germany (Spanish)

Alomejor=Maybe (Spanish)

C'est la vie= The way of Life (I think. but anyway, it's French)

Grossier= Rude

Quien es usted?= Who are you? (Spanish)

Quien es tu papi?= Who is your daddy? (America: I was trying to be nice! Anyway it's Spanish too. Me- Oh NOW you want to do the translating)


	2. Chapter 2- Suffering among Joy

Ch. 2 Suffering among Joy (A/N: N.A stands for North America or in this chapter North American)

Canada's polar bear Kumajirou enjoyed the presence of the baby girl who surprisingly loved the cold. Matter-of-fact Rebecca rejoiced in** anything**. Simply seeing a flower made her smile in a brightness that could rival the sun. When she slipped into her PJ's that night she jumped straight into the comfy blankets of her bed. The two brothers went in to check on her. "Hey Matt. Could you teach me the pancake recipe? A hero always tries everything right?" America asked suddenly. "Ummm yeah! I'll go look for it. I think I left it here last time," Canada got up to leave. "G'night Becca," Alfred kissed her forehead before also leaving towards the kitchen. Unbeknownst to them, she would give them quite the surprise a few hours later when she awoke just before sunrise. They walked into the dining room to find an unshod young lady wearing a knee length blue skirt, a white tube top with a blue ruffle at the top, and a ribbon that was littered with gold stars. "Good morning America, Canada. I made tortillas and arroz con leche for breakfast," she smiled brightly at them. "Rebecca!? Is that you?" the two boys exclaimed. "Si. I am Rebecca. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "N-no! Not at all!" America assured. She'd gone from a five year old to a nineteen year old overnight! Ignoring the growing discomfort, she gestured for them to sit down. Canada swallowed a spoonful of the rice. "This is so good! Alfred try some! Maybe this way you'll finally loose weight!" he joked while simultaneously complimenting the Salvadorean girl's cooking. "Hey! I train like a champ! I don't gain much weight at all. Plus even though I eat all those burgers I balance it out with diet soda!" Alfred blushed. "Por favor. Please don't fool around. I love to have fun just as much as the next person, but I worked real hard to make this," she smiled. Quickly, the two boys apologized for their behavior. "Don't you two have the meeting today?" she asked innocently. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"

When they arrived at Japan's house nobody recognized Rebecca. Apparently her appearance had changed slightly along with her growth. Her once curly hair had become long and wavy at the ends. Once inside, she twirled contendedly down the halls pulling laughs from the brothers of the N.A continent. Except they ended up catching the attention of the other countries who were on the other side of the large wooden doors. "What is going on here? America you bloody git, why are you running down the halls?!" England shouted. "She's too fast for us!" the other laughed. "You lost the girl already? You idiot!" the british man scolded. "Alfred I found her!" Canada's voice rang clear through the hall. It wasn't quiet. It wasn't shy. It was loud. It was filled with unknown strength. "Great! Because **eyebrows** won't shut up yelling at me!" America answered back. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU GIT?!" England yelled again. Then he fell silent. Actually, anybody who went to check what the heck was going on fell silent. Riding on a full sized Kumajirou (the polar bear plushie) was the prettiest girl they'd ever seen. A girl who had the innocence of a child, but also unimaginable beauty. "Thank you Kuma. Gracias. Alfred and Matthew will take care of me from here," she hugged the animal when it changed back into a plushie. "Ok. But who is he?" the bear pointed at her usually shy owner. "I'm Canada!" he yelled loudly enough to be compared to his twin brother. "I know. I was trying to see if you'd gone back to normal," it snickered. When the young man realized the prank, every country was holding back snickers as well. "Vill all of you please come back to your seats?" Germany commanded annoyed. All except Russia dashed to their seats afraid of the German's wrath. "I believe it's time for some introductions. Who is this girl you have brought vith you America," the tall man asked raising an eyebrow. "I am Rebecca. The human incarnation of the country you all know as El Salvador," Salvador gave no chance for her caretaker to respond. Just then the news flickered on the large screen. "Look at the caption!" the announcer's voice seemed to panic. America who'd stood to see what was going on along with a few other countries collapsed only to be caught by his brother. "What's wrong?" everybody kept asking. The young man's blue eyes were wide in fear. "This just in, an explosion has occurred at a factory in Texas. More details to come," the reporter stated. At the mere mention of the state, America's glasses shattered to pieces lens and all. "No! Go the other way!" he shouted hysterically. "What's the matter?!" Salvador was getting far beyond the point of worry. "There's more fire that way! Don't go there! Get out!" he was crying uncontrollably. Next thing anybody knew, Canada was flung to the other side of the wall. "IDIOTA CALMATE!" the girl slapped him. America turned to stare at her. "You're a strong country! You know how to pull together in a time like this! What happened to my hero!?" she asked him also crying now. Impressing everybody, she somehow dragged him to the couch although he was literally trying to toss her away from him with his super strength. "They're dying. They can't do anything," he chocked on the words. "My people are there too," was her only response as she pointed to a lengthening scar running from her elbow to her wrist.

"Everybody get out," Rebecca commanded bluntly. "She'll get hurt in there. When America get's like that there's no stopping his over powered rampage until the damage is done," England sighed worriedly. _So quickly she's learning of the true sufferings of being a country_, he thought to himself. "Arthur calm down. Zhe girl is strong. She managed to not get thrown around by America. Certainly she can do something non?" France patted his rival's shoulder assuringly. Russia was standing all by his lonesome thinking about the pain the poor nation was going through. Alfred or America as he is better known, is the youngest nation of them all. He'd overcome great suffering, but it still hurt all the same when his people were suffering. Everyone knew the feeling. "Big Brother?" a charming looking girl in a victorian navy blue dress wearing a simple ribbon asked. The russian shivered. "B-Belarus?" he asked fearfully. "I will not ask you what I usually do. I will ask something else instead," Belarus assured. "O-Okay then," Russia was all ears now although still hesitant. "Ivan. Do you secretly care for that foolish boy?" she asked. "He's gone through much I'll admit. So I suppose yes I do Natalie," Ivan replied. "I see." Apparently the others had overheard this conversation. They were awestruck. At that moment Rebecca ran out with her hands stained in what appeared to be blood towards the medicinal room across the hall. Nobody dared stop her. England had the ability of not only being able to use magic, but seeing things nobody could. Specifically, ghosts, mythical creatures, or anything supernatural in grand detail. He saw flowers and herbs sprouting from wherever the hispanic country stepped, almost as if it were following her. But he saw something else that scared him almost as much as Russia's yandere moments. Her feet weren't touching the ground, and swirls of air flowed playfully around her skirt. The edges of the cardboard first aid kit seemed to have been burned as they had turned from white to black. The ends of her hair seemed to have frozen over while water seemed to be dripping like endless rain from the ruffle on her shirt. Next thing they knew the door was shut again. Of course not without China slipping in dragging Japan in tow somehow. Painful screams could be heard from inside. "Go get some rags! NOW!" the command sent the other two running back to the medicinal room. A crash against the wall was heard. "What in the name of London is going on?" England was getting nervous by the second. Russia crept in with the two others to try to help. "Help me hold him down. He'll hurt himself more than that explosion," one voice said. "Yes. I shall do my very best," the other answered as dripping water could be heard. "Place it over his eyes," another command. "Hai." "Ai Yah..." a sigh. Soft humming broke the following silence. Everybody else just sat on the carpeted floor of the hall, letting the music lull them to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done. Maybe I should've waited to have finished chapter 4 or something. I mean, the format I'm writing this in makes the chapters look short although they are pretty long. I almost feel like I need to be thrown in jail. Poor America. This is what I get when I look for inspiration on other stories. I end up making the main characters get hurt somehow. Anyway I think it's England's turn to say the translations :

-England: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'll have the honor of translating words today. *clears throat*

Arroz Con Leche= -I randomly cut it: A delicious food similar to oatmeal. It's literally rice in milk and you skeptics out there should know that the stuff tastes delicious :)

Gracias= -Back to England: Means Thank You

Idiota calmate= Idiot calm down!


	3. Chapter 3- Recovery at a High Price

Ch. 3 Recovery at a high price

Fire. Smoke. Screams. The images drove him crazy. He saw a pair running towards a door as fast as they could even though they were either limping or loosing enough blood to make it seem a miracle they were standing at all. He saw the flames on the other side. "DON'T GO THERE!" he tried yanking them on the other direction. Instead he gripped thin air. Frustrated, he flung his arms the first direction he thought off. "DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted. The image blurred from his sight as whispery voices kept telling him things that he could barely catch from how muffled they were. "Sta- str-! Sna- Ou- it! Cal- dow-!" The pain slowly began leaving his torn body. Within his mindscape, he passed out to the sound of the muffled voices. Little did he know that in reality, he had nearly knocked Japan unconscious or that China had to do a backflip just to avoid his fists. The entire time, Russia was sitting in a chair focusing all of his energy into calming America. Salvador somehow never had to deal with dodging anything coming from the hurting nation. All she was doing was bandaging the bleeding scars lining the young man's back, chest and now arms while making sure the rag stayed moist with a simple snap of her fingers. Her hands stopped their nimble movement suddenly. The three assisting countries watched. "There's nothing I can do about his eyes," she stated blankly. Not a single emotion crossed her face. It was blank. Her hands lay flat on America's chest for a moment before another chocked cry got her back to work. The news flickered back on that the worst had passed. The only thing left to do was search for survivors or the bodies of the deceased. "Open the door," the sharp command set the Asian countries into motion. One by one everybody else entered. What they saw was something sore eyes should've never seen. The meeting room was a disaster. Broken objects littered the floor while a crater was easily spotted on the wall. "There's vat you were asking about," Germany muttered. Canada who'd left to get his wrist checked by the nurse across the street clutched his bear tightly. "W-why. Why did Alfred have to go through this," his voice was silent again. "Ngh..." a groan escaped the injured one. Alfred sat up with a grunt as if trying to hold back the fact that he was probably going to need a whole lot of Advil later. The cloth fell from over his usually bright eyes into his open palm. He blinked a few times then shook his head. "Becca what happened? Why are the lights off?" he asked. Everyone held in a gasp of shock. First a single drop fell from the girl's chin. Then two. Then she was crying. Rebecca hugged the boy tightly. "They're not off Alfred. They're not," she wept bitterly. Spain noticed it first. America's eyes were glazed over and dull. "You mean..." the green eyed country trailed off. "Who knew I needed my glasses this badly," America joked sarcastically, somehow facing directly at the others.

A few days later, guess who was back to eating burgers and drinking diet soda to** balance** it out? That's right. Alfred F. Jones was back on his feet jumping about as if nothing had ever happened. He was wearing new glasses identical to his old ones which to the eye doctor's dismay were beyond repair. Why? Because the frame was split into a trillion pieces while the lenses may as well have become powder! "How did your glasses fall into such disrepair?" the woman had asked. "He left them in the kitchen and I dropped some stuff on it by accident. It was real heavy too," Matthew had lied. Well almost. There truly was a time when Kumajirou had sat on America's glasses when Texas had recently joined the US. Of course this led to a few problems, so the poor guy ended up using wax to keep them in one piece. Either that or borrowing his brother's under the excuse that his screwed up ones had fallen apart again. Becca was teaching the brothers to cook on that day although it took some convincing to drag the blind one into the kitchen. "Come on! Te prometo. I promise you won't burn the kitchen," the young lady had told him countless times. Finally Alfred agreed reluctantly. Turns out he wasn't that bad either. Sure he burned his fingers once or twice, but he got the job done. "Ummm... Alfred? what's this say again?" the Canadian asked handing his brother an empty jar. Running his fingers over the dots carefully, he answered,"We need more sugar." Thanks to the fact that the US had no official language, it was ridiculously easy to learn braille. From reading to writing, he'd learned it all during the time it'd taken him to be able to leave the house again. Exactly one week. "Seriously? Why did they choose today?" he grumbled. Just then, Germany, Italy, Japan, England and France came in. "Geez. We were just going to go shopping too. You guys choose the perfect days to drop by," he greeted sarcastically. "Why you- We came all this way to your blasted country only to be treated like this?" Arthur snapped annoyed. "Calm down Inglaterre. He was busy. We just came to interrupt him again. Zhe reaction is to be expected," France agreed with the American. "Francis you little Frog! I could just kill you right now!" the British man yelled. "Mr. Engrand, you must've had coupre (couple) of drinks before you came," Japan stated. "No I haven't Kiku! Ludwig tell him!" England was still shouting. The German man sighed with the Japanese one. "Oh America. It's so nice to see you again~" Italy patted his fellow country's shoulder. "Oh hey dude. It's hard to notice someone coming up to me when World War 3 is happening all around me," America covered his ears with his hands to demonstrate how loud the noise was to him. "SILENCIO!" Salvador commanded with a voice probably a little louder than Germany's. Everybody turned to stare. "I can't cook with all this noise!" she crossed her arms annoyed. Nobody could believe it. They thought she was going to kill them for forgetting that a certain somebody's hearing was way better than ever **NOT** for getting distracted in the kitchen! None of the countries noticed this because they were laughing from the hilarious scene they had probably made, but light had penetrated the blanket of darkness covering Alfred's eyes for a mere second. He blinked, then it was dark again.

"It was fun at America's house. ve~" Italy sighed before taking a bite of his famous pasta recipe, Axis, which he made in honor of the Axis powers. "I berieve we mostry just annoyed them," Japan corrected as he slipped some pieces of salmon from the pasta dish into his rice bowl. "I suppose ve (we) vill see if he doesn't mind tomorrow at the vorld (world) meeting," Germany concluded. While they ate, Russia slipped in behind Japan somehow (WTH?!). The presence was only noticed when the Italian began shivering involuntarily. "AAACK! R-Russia what are you doing here?!" he shouted. The German finally saw Japan turned in his seat freaking out over the large country's sudden appearance behind him. "I was looking for my sunflowers. Have you seen them?" he asked eerily. Among shivers, they shook their heads. "Well then, enjoy your dinner," he left as silently as he came. "What just happened?" they asked each other still shivering. Now guess who wandered right back in to randomly leave a vase of sunflowers in the center of the table? Yep. **Russia** came back with a **vase of sunflowers**. "I decided to share my sunflowers with you. Is that alright, da?" he asked innocently even though the dark aura surrounding him broke that one hopeful thought that maybe they could live 'till tomorrow. "W-why not?" Japan asked fearfully. "Good. I'll see you all tomorrow then," the Russian left again and this time, he didn't come back much the Axis Power's relief.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done! YAY! and I really did bring out Russia's dark side today didn't I? I just noticed I've been spelling England wrong in French. According to every other fanfiction it's Angleterre. Oh well, I may as well keep it this way before people are like: WHO THE FRIKK IS FRANCE TALKING TO?! I hope you don't mind that America is using his glasses for no reason. It's not my fault he's stubborn. (America somewhere in the background: HEY!) I LOVE YOU TOO AMERICA - sarcasm in that comment. (Rebecca walks in: Hola) Oh hey! Guys it's Salvador's turn for the translations today. Quick warning, she's not OP. She has her powers based upon the country itself. Salvador is surrounded by nature, that's not strange. So where did the Ice come from? America and Canada that's who. Why is she so strong? Do you people know how hard it is to turn the handle on a well there?! It's crazy hard T.T Besides somebody (Sorry Matt!) needs to keep Mr. Hero in check. Take it away Becca! :)<p>

Te Prometo means I promise in Spanish. Silencio is silence in Spanish as well. Parece que voy a decir mucho. Acaso no? (Everyone except me and Spain in the background: WTH DID SHE JUST SAY?!) -.- (Me: Good grief. That means "It looks like I'll be saying a lot. Don't you agree?) Please review to your heart's content! XD


End file.
